


Out of Balance

by Rhomana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gallifreyan, Time Lords, Time Travel, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/pseuds/Rhomana
Summary: Ten and Rose stumble, somehow, back into the Time War.





	Out of Balance

She had been waiting a long, long time in the winter night, sitting there on a lone park bench, unshivering as the darkness pressed colder into the earth, staring at a single star in the Kasterborus constellation, 250 million light years out into the black. There was no going back. Not ever. 

The thin material of her scarlet and orange robes was singed, and in some places, bloodied, though she sat there, unwounded and whole. She absently fingered the charred perimeter of the elliptical hole at her side. The neutralizer blast had apparently hit just enough left of center that she had survived. Displaced, disconnected, and somewhat disjointed, but not broken. Not completely, anyway. She decided she would have been indifferent to this fact, had she not a message to deliver. 

Her gaze was unshifting as she curled her knees to her chest, rocking slightly on her seat to a precise internal rhythm of 60 beats per minute. 

The Other was coming. It was only a matter of time. 

~*~ 

“Doctor?” Rose stepped closer, placing a tentative hand on his right bicep. He flinched and stepped away, moving to reach for the helmut regulator. “Doctor? Tell me what’s wrong.”

His face bore a tense and guarded look. "Nothing is wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" As he spoke, his eyes never left the console.

He hesitated before throwing the emergency dematerialization switch. “It’s… Nothing.” The Doctor continued to stare at where his hand had been, as if he were amazed at what he had done, then ran his fingers through his hair.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

The Doctor turned to face her. “I’m looking at you. See?” He smiled wide without it reaching his eyes. “Fancy a trip to your Mums?”

“Now?”

“Yes now. No time like the present.” He motioned her with his hand as he strolled towards the door. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”


End file.
